the spies
by cartapalo san
Summary: mikan and her freinds are spies for the only spy bussiess in all of japan the spy training school run by mikan's father. when natsume and his friends join the likely pairs fall in love. read as they live there daily lives missions and spy stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters in the anime

**Please review**

**For later reference in the chapter: '-dono' is the ending for someone who has gained your respect; '-sama' is for those who are above you (considered royalty sort of); '-san' shows light companionship; '-chan' is for cute girls who you are close with.**

CHAPTER 1:

I walked to my father's office, gazing up at the gold palette that had IZUMI YUKIHARA inscribed elegantly into it. With a tender smile, I keeled open the door while knocking and peering into the grand room.

"Come in," he said.

I opened the door fully and skipped my way to his desk, letting myself fall into my favorite green, leather chair in his office. I waited for a moment as he finished sifting through his papers.

He looked up at me and grinned happily, pushing all his work aside. "Ah, Mikan."

I flashed him a smile. Some called me Mikan-dono, others Mikan-sama and a very few knew me as Mikan-san or Mikan-chan. Whatever they added onto the end of my name, I would always be Mikan Yukihara, only daughter of the two renowned spies Yuki and Izumi Yukihara – the latter being the principle of my 'Combat and Defense' school.

"So, Dad, what did you call me in for?" I asked.

He nodded and gazed out of the open windows on his right. "Well, tomorrow we'll have new spies in the business. I want you to greet them, okay? They'll be arriving at 8:30 AM."

I stared at him for a moment, shocked that he had finally hired new spies for his corporation. My father tended to be cautious and whenever he hired new employees, it was after years of consideration. After all, his business was one that required you to have trustworthy comrades.

"Sure," I said.

With that, I exited his office to allow him to work and walked down the halls to my room. Again, I pondered on who the new recruits could be and how good they were. To be scouted by my dad was a huge honor, one that most agents dreamed of. Then a thought struck me: why does he want me to greet them?

I came to my room and saw my maid and teacher sitting on my bed. They were idly chattering until I walked in. My maid, Alice, looked up at me and smiled as if she went in my room every day. The fact was, she had only been in my room twice, once when there was bad news and another when there was vital information to be passed on.

"What's up?" I asked, calmly walking to my bureau to pull my auburn hair into a ponytail.

"Get ready," she said, walking up behind me. "You have a mission."

I sighed and made my way to open the closet door. With a dlourish, I pushed them open and found the small section where I had all my gear. I picked a dark blue tank top with a black leather jacket and black shorts with black knee-high boots.

"Can you tell me what the mission is?" I asked her as I finished changing.

Alice handed me the necessary items for the mission. "You have to go undercover to capture a thief who might be hiding out."

For a moment I sighed, already foreseeing how easy this would be; but I did as told. I walked out of my room and went to the garage, hopping into my black Porsche. I quickly drove to the location finding that it was a mansion not that far from mine.

When I arrived, I parked the car around the corner and got out. I held up my gun and slid to the back of the house. When I gingerly pushed down ont the door, noticing that it was opened and not locked, I wanted to groan aloud as this person was obviously a moron. What thief didn't lock his doors?

I silently slipped inside and peered around the corner only to quickly hide myself inside the nearest door as a boy walked down the stairs.

"Just because I can't see you doesn't mean that I can't hear you!" he said, annoyed.

I stayed silent, and held my breath, cursing myself for thinking that this would be easy.

"Ruka, I know you're crumpling paper."

I slowly let out a sigh of relief as I realized he was talking on a blue-tooth. A part of me was almost disappointed that he hadn't seen me; it would've been a lot more fun.

He came to the door and turned away from it, stopping to stare at the partially opened door. With the silence of a mouse, I opened the door that I hid behind and encroached up to his back. When I had my gun pointed at his head and my body on guard, I felt secure enough to get this over with.

"Put your hands in the air and slowly turn around," I said coldly.

The boy froze. Then, he did just as told, cautiously putting his hands above his head and then proceeding to turn around. However, when I saw his face, I felt my spine prick. His smirk was amused. Considering this situation, I took that as a warning.

"What's so funny?" I asked, harshly poking him in the head with my readied gun.

His shocking, crimson eyes narrowed as he flipped his raven hair out of his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys you can find the outfits on my account**

**CHAPTER 2:**  
The boy before me stared at me for a moment, his crimson eyes gleaming in slight surprise and then he smirked as if he understood. What the hell?  
"Are you just going to stand there, Polka?" he spat.

I cocked a brow, wondering where he got 'Polka' from. I was wearing entirely black, after all.

As if he read my mind, he moved his eyes over to my chest. I catiously follwed his gaze, praying that this wasn't some kind of trick. After fully tilting my head down, I quickly glanced at my chest and back up at him. However, with a gasp, I realized what was polka-dotted: my bra.

I quickly pulled my shirt up and yelled furiously, "You damned pervert!"

He flinched, softly 'tch'ing in irk. Then, he sighed and ended his phone call. "If you're looking for the thief's hiding place, buzz off. He's my mission."

For a minute, I just stared at him, not registering what he had said. Then, once I finally had, I narrowed my eyes. No one had ever told me anything like this before. Not only was I shocked, but wary too.

I kept my face neutral and poked him threateningly in the head with my gun. "Who do you work for?"

He just stared at me as if he were looking at an idiot. I knew it was a long-shot to get him to tell me, but I wouldn't give my mission to someone from an enemy organization.

"What are you going to do with him?" I asked.

"Find out his hide-out."

I grinded down on my teeth to prevent myself from causing trouble. "What will you do with that information?"

He gruffly snorted, but complied with my question. "Tell it to my superiors. They'll probably kill order me to kill him after."

"Without-?"

"Yes," he said, his brows twitching. "Without gaining data."

I indecisively bit my lip. To trust him, or to not trust him? I wasn't technically supposed to trust anyone; but the way he had his arms crossed and his face scrunched up in discontent somehow convinced me into thinking that he was telling the truth. All he seemed to want to do was get this mission done and over with.

Even so, I was a spy and so was he. This was a business where you too extra precautions.

"I'm not leaving you to deal with this alone," I concluded.

He whirled on me, grabbing the shaft of my gun and pulling me closer to him. I pulled the trigger and the bullet whizzed just past his ear. He stumbled back, holding his ear as they rang from the sound. I pulled my arm back and roughly punched him in the stomach. He tried to maneuver away but I caught him and he doubled over in pain/

Bringing my lips near his able ear, I whispered seductively, "This is my mission."

Then, I gave him a sadistic wink and lightly crept up the stairs around the corner. There wasn't a single sound coming from within the mansion. I continued trying to find a lead to where this thief was and eventually found it: the bone-rattling sound of metal being clashed upon metal.

It was coming from the doorway that led to the basement. I silently creaked open the door and peered within the room only to find it a regular, quant library. However, the irritable sound continued resonating throughout the area but louder.

I pressed my ear against the walls and walked around the perimeter until I found where the sound was loudest. Then, I pulled back and searched for some hint of a secret entrance. I noticed how the shelves were covered in dust except for in a single spot where a book was.

"Seriously, this man is a complete idiot," I muttered beneath my breath as I reached for the book that was a secret lever.

"Not as much as you."

I spun around and dodged a blow meant for my shoulder and rolled to the ground and away from the crimson-eyed boy. He wasn't the same, knife that had been in the corridor, but a man who was completely and utterly pissed. Instead of feeling mesmerized by the gleam in his eyes, I almost flinched in trepidation.

"I applaud you for your stamina and defense," I said lowly with venom in my voice.

He didn't bother responding, instead lunging for me carelessly. I easily stepped to the side and caught his back between my elbow and knee.

"And here I thought you'd be a decent opponent." I sighed as he fell to the ground, coughing and gasping pathetically for air. "You're sloppy."

Suddenly, that infamous smirk of his reappeared. I jumped back as he lashed out expertly for my arm. I managed to escape from his grasp, but I soon realized that was his intention. He swung his leg around and caught my feet. I collapsed onto the ground. Through the curtain of my auburn bangs I could see him beginning to stalk towards me.

A plan formulated in my mind. I waited until he was a few feet away and then I used my hands to push myself over my body, completely a back walk-over and catching his chin with the heel of my foot.

He grunted and I heard him stumble back but not fall. As soon as I had found my footing he was on me, throwing punch and combo after kick and twist. I quickly discovered his routine and managed to land a deadly strike to his chest. He lost his breath and I took that time to grab the glue on the desk to my right and sprint to the book that acted as a lever. Within five seconds, I had glued to the book in place, not allowing entrance or exit.

I turned and kicked the boy in the face causing him to collapse to the ground. "You're good; trying to fake me into thinking you had a routine so I'd get cocky. The only error was that you kept your routine too long. I found it out and dealt with you before you could even think about switching."

He tried to bounce to his feet but I held him down.

Using the earpiece in my ear, I contacted Alice. "He's locked inside."

The other side crackled in silence for a moment before she spoke. "The police are on their way to capture him."

"Okay," I answered. "Tell them to look for the glued book in the library."

"Your parents are waiting."

I laughed lightly. "I'll be home in a bit."

"Mikan," she called as I began to end the call. "Did anyone interfere?"

I was silent, looking down at the boy who was withering beneath me, his eyes blazing in enmity.

"Eliminate him."

The call went dead and I flinched.

For a minute, I remained still over him.

"What's your name?" I asked in a detached manner.

He began to spit some nasty words at me but I twisted his arm back and began to slowly tear the muscles in his shoulder. He opened his mouth to yell but quickly shut it and clenched hi eyes.

"Listen," I said in the same manner. "You have two options: be killed by me here and now or tell me your name.

He was silent for a long time. I pulled harder, inwardly flinching at the sound of his muscles tearing.

"Natsume Hyugga," he growled. "My name is Natsume Hyuuga."

I got off him and ran to the door, only turning around to tell the poor lad, "Well Natsume Hyugga, I hope we never meet again."

He glared at me from his spot on the floor, holding his arm. "The feelings mutual."

With that, I left for home. I was home within minutes. After opening the door, I rushed to my room taking care that my parents didn't hear me. I got inside my room and took a shower, sliding into my tank top and track pants after. I then slipped into my comfy bed and fell asleep thinking of the boy who I had not only tortured but humiliated. I hated my job.

Next morning at five AM I woke up to my mom dragging me out of bed and pushing me into the tub. After yelling at her for getting my clothes wet and pushing her out of the bathroom door, I proceeded to quickly take a shower. When I got out I saw her laying out an outfit.  
"Mom? Why do I have to get up this early on a Saturday?" I asked grumpily.  
"You're meeting the new spies," she said cheerily with a clap of her hands.

I nodded after remembering what Dad had said. "But why at five in the morning?" I whined  
She sent me her warning gaze. "Because they just came from Hokkaido," she answered. Then she sat on my bed, looking out the window as I changed. "Tell me, how did the mission go?"

I bit my lip nervously. Mom was renowned as Japan's best spy and she never left a mission undone. I had left my mission to the cops and I knew she would be disappointed.  
"It went great!" I lied.

I smiled at myself in the reflection, laughing lightly as Mom pulled on my curls and made an envious face. She had wavy hair and despised it ever so. I sat down and my father walked in.  
"Mikan, I think you'll be glad to see these people," he said.  
"I better be if it means waking up at five in the morning for them," I mumbled.  
He just smiled his all-knowing smile and I groaned as the five figures walked in. My eyes widened in shock. It was them…they were here!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I stood staring at the group, stunned to silence. Their faces had aged but their beaming smiles hadn't seemed to fade. Slowly but surely I began to register each face, unconsciously allowing my tender smile to grow by the moment.

It was them…it truly was. But how? They were all supposed to be in America which was almost fifteen hours away. The shoulder-length, black hair and cold, amethyst eyes…it could never be anyone else.

"You guys are here…" I finally managed to mutter. "How?"

My heart ached with memories of my childhood that had been tainted but not ruined due to this group. Every single one of them had saved me from completely falling into the abyss and then they had been taken away.

I had been left to wonder if I would blink and I'd be locked in the hole again. Sleep evaded me for days – more like I evaded sleep. I had never felt so lost and lonesome. These people were my family, and they had finally returned home.

"Mom," I started, tears streaming steadily down my blank face. "You lied."

"Sorry, sweaty. I had to; your father wanted it to be a surprise," my mother said nervously.

I slowly turned to face the group once again. Their smiles had diminished somewhat having seen my reaction. My heart suddenly fell and I began to yearn to see their happiness again.

I lunged towards the pink-cotton-haired girl on the end of the line and held her closely to my chest. "Anna!"

"Mikan," she said softly, nudging my neck with her nose. "We missed you so much!"

I pulled back and looked into her Carolina blue eyes that danced with tears. With a swipe of my hand, they were off her porcelain skin and she was grinning happily again.

Turning to the girl next to Anna I couldn't help but choke a bit on my words. "Nonoko."

We embraced tightly. I closed my eyes and inhaled her notorious, blue hair that smelt like a new perfume I would bet she made herself.

"We're home, Mikan," she whispered into my ear. She pulled out of our embrace and smiled cheerfully, her deep blue eyes squinting. "It's just like old times."

I whipped away my stray tear and nodded. "Just like old times…"

"What about me?"

Rolling my eyes I turned to the girl next to Nonoko. "What about you, Sumire?"

She stuck her nose into the air. "Guess I should just return to America; looks like I wouldn't be missed."

"Maybe you should," I replied.

We both looked at each other, not being able to keep the smiles off our faces. She gave me her rare, tender look and smothered me in a hug.

I almost coughed from the fumes of her hairspray but the scent was so nostalgic that I was able to keep it at bay. "You're not allowed to go back to America."

She pecked me on the cheek. "Like I ever would."

With one last squeeze, I backed away from her and watched as she narrowed her emerald eyes. "The competition begins tomorrow."

I scoffed and crossed my arms. "You know I'm better at living than you."

Before she could retort, a Carmen-haired girl stepped between us. "Alright you two; break it up now." She turned to me, her caramel eyes shining. "Big Sis Misaki needs some love too."

I jumped on her and squealed happily. "I'm so glad you're here!"

Misaki chuckled softly and caught my face between her two petite hands. "Look at how much you've grown. You're not my little Michi anymore."

"Forever and always." We laughed together.

"Still," Misaki said, "two years really do change a person…"

I turned to the final girl – the one who meant the world and more to me. She stared at me with her calculating eyes and her infamous, stoic face. She was back and we were together.

"Hotaru…"

I waited and waited, keeping my hands locked in front of my chest and my eyes unwavering. She continued to stare at me evenly.

Then, she said two words I never thought I'd hear her say: "Come here."

With an overbearing smile I ran into her outstretched arms and began to sob tears for the end of innocence, the beginning of Hell and the discovery and friendship.

Hotaru quietly ran her fingers through my hair, keeping her eyes open as mine were closed. I clutched onto her for dear life, pouring all of my emotions from the past few years into her so that she would feel that she hadn't missed a thing.

Once I felt her beginning to become stiff, I backed out of our embrace and rubbed away the tears. "Welcome home," I said with a smile. Turning to everyone I sniffled. "Welcome home, everyone."

They all flashed me their gorgeous, heartwarming smiles and Hotaru mumbled, "Moron." This was just like it had been two years ago. The idea touched my core.

"You five start school today with Mikan, okay?" Dad informed.

"Sure, Uncle Izumi," they all chorused.

We spent our time talking while Hotaru ate her crab legs eagerly. I thought, _Even though she's seventeen she never gets tired of it_. Soon enough it was 8:15 and we had to depart from the house. We walked to school and roamed the halls. Although it wasn't apart from the normal, we were getting a lot of attention.

Then, a brave soul approached our clique. "Are you new?" he asked, more specifically to Hotaru.

She continued staring out the hall window, completely ignoring him. The audience that we had obtained sympathized with the boy as he dejectedly walked away.

I called after him, "Sorry!" Then, I turned with my hands on my hips and looked at her.

"What?" she asked agitatedly.

I sighed. "You completely ignored him."

"Quiet," she ordered. When she saw me open my mouth she continued lowly, "I'll tell everyone in this school that you love to watch Dora in your PJs on Sundays."

I gasped in horrification. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I think we all know she would, Mikan," Misaki muttered as she carefully backed away from Hotaru.

"If you do then I'll tell that guy with blonde hair and blue eyes that you like him," I threatened back, slowly inching towards the classroom he was in.

"As if," Hotaru simply said.

It had been a long time since we had last seen and spoken with one another. I was foolish and reckless in thinking that I could get away with blackmailing the Ice Queen. Even so, I didn't know better yet; so I did just as I had threatened.

"Excuse me, blonde-haired boy." He stared up at me with innocent, curious eyes. "My friend over here - her name's Hotaru - she's head over heels for you," I said.

His friend who was facing the opposite way tensed up a bit. The blonde looked at me for a minute and then looked at the girl I was speaking of. Then, he seemed to register everything and a blazing blush overtook his cheeks.

I heard the soft click of a familiar sound. For a moment, I dwelled on where it had come from.

"Mikan Yukihara…" came a venomous voice.

Then it all hit me. It wasn't…?

I turned around slowly with fear widened eyes. Indeed Hotaru had her Baka Gun set up on her shoulder, except it wasn't a gun but a cannon.

"H-…Hotaru…?" I squeaked.

Her bangs hid her face but I could see her hands shaking in anger. I was completely screwed.

Suddenly, she looked up at me with her cold eyes. "Die."

The gun began to fire shot after shot of the hands that I had learned to expertly avoid. However, like I said before, I wasn't accustomed to the girls being around again – not yet. I was rusty and maneuvering the bullets was an arduous task.

"Hotaru, let's be civilized, please."

She continued firing with a flame burning in her eyes. A bullet hit my shoulder and I lost my balance.

"Hotaru!"

Her eyes gleamed, having seen her chance, and just like that, what felt like a million baka-bullets pounded themselves against me, sending me flying. I landed on my butt.

"Ow, Hotaru!"

She was already over it, however, having gone and sat in her assigned seat.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked my worriedly.

I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck. "Ah, yeah I'm fine. I've been hit by that thing at least a billion times so…"

Opening my eyes I began to smile, only to feel sick to my stomach. Standing behind the blonde was Natsume Hyugga, the boy who I had been competing with for the mission just the other night.

His crimson eyes burned with a flame heated by animosity and his arm – the one I had mauled – was in a sling.

I slowly lifted my finger in horrification. "Y-Y-Y….You!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm here with another chapter. Please review.**

Chapter 4:

"Y-Y-Y…You!"

What was he doing in my school? Sure it was a special school for spies but I never imagined he'd come here. Whenever I had imagined him since our altercation, I always pictured him being a bad guy – one who opposed my father and his allies work.

But now, here he was standing over me with deadly eyes. This could only mean one thing: I had seriously injured an ally. I felt horrible and brittle inside. He was a friend and I had treated him like a foe.

"Natsume…?"

He just stared at me.

I got up at looked at his arm feeling my eyes wither dolefully and my lips frown. "I am so sorry," I whispered.

Then, I walked away just as the bell rang. I sat down in my rightful seat and stared at my hands. Why was I always so careless? How could I do such a sin?

I closed my eyes and reinforced my will, arguing that if he was going to make fun of me again then he was wrong. How he acted from now on would determine who was truly right and who was wrong.

Hotaru, Misaki, Anna, Sumire and Nonoko all left the room to meet with our teacher, Narumi. After several minutes, he dramatically slammed open the door as per usual.

"Good morning wonderful students!" he exclaimed. "Today we have a lot of new students so please come in and introduce yourselves."

The door slid open and Hotaru came in followed by the others. They lined up and bowed one at a time.

"Hotaru Imai; seventeen years old."

Misaki bowed then bounced up on the soles of her feet and grinned brightly. "Hi! My name is Misaki Harada; also seventeen years old."

Sumire did a slight bow and cocked a hand on her hip, looking at her nails in boredom. "I'm Sumire Shouda and I'm seventeen."

Anna deeply bowed and shyly looked over the class, her blue eyes practically seeping with nerves. "M-My name is Anna Umenomiya…also seventeen." She bowed again and begged, "Please take care of me!"

Nonoko smiled at the cuteness of her greeting and did a bow. "And my name is Nonoko Ogasawara, seventeen years of age. Nice to meet you all."

Everyone welcomed the girls and they smiled and took their seats. There were several murmurs coming from our classmates. Some said how they thought Misaki and Sumire were hot and Anna was cute while Hotaru looked intimidating and Nonoko seemed nice.

I couldn't help but cheer for my friends happily, knowing they had made their first impressions just the way they had wanted to.

Narumi squirmed at the front of the room. "Amazing, girls, amazing!" Then, he clapped his hands getting down to business. "Well we also have other new students! Guys come in."

Six guys walked in, all extremely appealing. One among them was Hyuuga.

"Hey!" A boy with a blue star tattooed beneath his dark blue eyes chirped. "I'm Tsubasa Ando - eighteen years old." He smiled brightly and ruffled his navy hair.

"Sup; my name…" he trailed off as he started to laugh. "I'm sorry-I'm sorry I just couldn't do it. I'm Kokoro Yomi – but you can call me Koko - and I'm seventeen years old."

A boy that had dark brown hair that was merely a centimeter long face-palmed at the dirty-blondes antics. "Jesus…" he muttered. Then, he looked at the class with his dull, emerald eyes and casually said, "Hey my name is Kitsuneme - seventeen years old."

The next boy was fidgeting nervously. He pushed up his glasses and watched the ground with his wise, caramel eyes as he said, "Hi my name is Y-Yuu Tobita and I-I'm seventeen years old."

The blonde from before patted Yuu on his back to comfort him. Then he looked at the class and smiled cheerfully. "Hello, my name is Ruka Nogi and this is Natsume Hyugga. We're eighteen years old. Treat us well, please."

I watched the boys as they made their way to their seats. All – except Natsume – seemed normal and kind. I figured we'd get along fine.

All of a sudden my Bluetooth rang almost inaudibly. I pretended to push my hair back and clicked the button to allow me to answer the call. I heard Alice's voice frantically on the other line.

"Mikan!" she yelled over the ruckus in the background. "You have to get home right now!"

I got up, giving Narumi a glance while still holding my hair behind my ear. He only gave a slight nod and continued teaching. I briskly walked past the new boys.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"You have a new mission," she said. A huge explosion was heard from the other line.

I froze. "You're not at the house…right?"

It was silent for a while. "Alice?"

"Just get home now; and don't bring any of those friends."

With that, the line went dead. I hadn't even managed to make it out the door yet. It was all crashing into me like waves. My house was in danger. My parents were at home. My parents were in danger.

"Shit!" I yelled and made a sprint for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Hotaru.

I cursed to myself again, having forgotten that I was in the midst of my classmates. "Home," I said trying to regain my composure.

I reached for the door and was almost out when they stood up.

"We're coming with you!" Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Misaki yelled.

"No!" I yelled impatiently. "I got this. Give me a call later and if I don't answer I'm busy as usual; Narumi, contact Mom and Dad. If they don't answer then give me a call."

This caught his attention. "Mikan?"

I exasperatedly glared at him. "I have to go!"

Tears began to prick my eyes. My parents could be in danger and if not then I knew for sure Alice was.

The tears confirmed his suspicions and his jaw hardened. "Take someone with you."

I grinded my teeth. There was no use arguing; besides, I knew I was too over my head.

Within a second I evaluated the class and knew who I needed there with me if I was going to rescue everyone. I might hate it, but a spy should be able to set aside their personal feelings to complete any mission.

His crimson eyes narrowed when I stared at him as if he were saying 'don't do it, don't do it'.

"Hyugga," I decided.

Alice told me not to bring my friends and he wasn't a friend. I ran out the class and jumped into my car with Hyugga begrudgingly following me.

"Why choose me, Polka?" he asked, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Because Alice told me not to bring a friend and you're not a friend," I simply replied. "Plus," I added, pretending to be invested in the act of speeding towards the billows of smoke in the distance. "I know you're skills and I know you're good."

I held my breath as we made our way to my house. Finally, we pulled on to my street. I didn't even wait for the car to stop before I jumped out and looked at the building before me. Without a second thought, I ran and pushed open the door, unwillingly taking in what was there.

**Suspenseful. Please, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

Finally, we pulled on to my street. I didn't even wait for the car to stop before I jumped out and looked at the building before me. Without a second thought, I ran and pushed open the door, unwillingly taking in what was there.

"B-blood," I stuttered with Hyugga behind me.

The image of my house – one that was clean and tidy, that never had so much as a hair tainting the bash carpets – began to dissipate, being replaced by the horrid sight before me. There were puddles and splatters of blood remising on the rug.

My eyes teared in horrification upon seeing the kitchen up in flames. One of my favorite memories – one wherein Mom and I were baking peanut blossoms and Dad came marching in, trying to steal all of our cookies – seemed to go up in flames with the aqua kitchen tiles and newly added steel oven.

"Mom!" I screamed into the flames while desperately searching behind curtains and doors. "Dad!"

There was no reply, only the resonating sound of my pathetic voice carrying into the billows of smoke. I looked around hastily, feeling my mind become foggy and my vision begin to blur.

"Alice!" I found myself once again in the living room where Natsume had stayed with alert eyes. "Anyone!"

I took a step and heard a horrifying squish. My eyes slowly widened as my mind put two and two together. I reluctantly began to look down at my feet, quivering without any control and tears ruthlessly streaming down my haggard face.

My mouth opened and I began to screech uncontrollably. For some reason, I couldn't look away from the scene of my feet being immersed in the blood of one of my dear family members. I tried to cover my eyes with my hands but all I could see was my favorite converse shoes soaking up the thick liquid like a sponge.

"No, no, no, no!" I screamed hysterically. "God, please, no!"

I could feel myself breaking and falling apart. My knees buckled from beneath me and a wave of trepidation washed over me when I realized that soon not only would my converse be tainted, but my entire body too.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around my waist and hoisted me up and out of the puddle. Natsume dragged me out of the burning house and dropped me on my lawn.

Looking at my converse, I began to see the blood as a memento of whoever had been killed, leaving this behind. I began to soak my hands with the red, smiling madly with tears relentlessly pouring down my cheeks.

Then Natsume slapped me clear across the face. I stayed still, watching as my house burned down. Then, I stood and looked at him, raising my hand to slap him back when I saw the red.

I analyzed my hands, not daring to believe that one of my loved one's blood was dripping off them. How could I be so cruel as to relish in their blood? What was I? A monster?

Natsume slapped me again and this time, I realized what he was trying to do – bring me back to my senses. I instantly gained control of myself and pulled out my phone, feeling nothing as the blood smeared across the screen.

"Hello, Mikan," answered my uncle, Kazumi.

"Kazu, Mom and Dad are missing. I found blood on the floor and the house is in flames. I want answers; where are Mom and Dad?"I said mercilessly.

"Is Alice there?"he asked, his voice serious.

I could hear him readying himself to come here. "No; she's missing too. She called me to say I had an urgent mission and not to bring Hotaru and the others so I didn't and when I got home she wasn't here." I took a breath and heard my voice begin to quiver again. "Kazu, where are my parents?"

"I'll be there in five minutes; stay still," he said and hung up.

I dropped my phone onto the ground, emotionlessly staring at the house before me.

"It's burning," I noted.

Hyugga softly replied, "Hn."

"It hurts."

"Hn…"

I turned my head to look at him. "They may be dead."

He looked at me and remained silent. I needed some sort of outlet, something to keep me from exploding.

"Fight me. Hyugga,"I demanded.

Before he could reply, I threw a punch, not watching my footwork or calculating plans or anything. All I wanted was to make the pain inside go away.

"You could get hurt, Sakura," he rebutted as I threw another punch.

I didn't care and he knew that too. "How do you know my fake last name?"

"I know basically everything about you." he said.

Somehow, that one sentence tore through me. I tried to slam a kick to his face but he grabbed my leg. I fought to get myself loose but it was futile. He let go and I fell to the ground. I used that opportunity to land a kick on his legs and he fell down.I pinned him to the floor.

"I told you to fight me!" I screamed in frustration.

It was obvious how he was holding back. The thought bothered me even more so. How could he not fight me with all his strength and still overpower me? Before I had easily beaten him? Why? Why was my house burning? Where were my parents and Alice?

"You want a fight?" he asked his eyes turning sorrowful for a second.

"Yes," I answered.

We both got up andhe took off his sling. The fight started over again but this time he threw punches too and one just happened to land on my stomach. I fell back and he pinned me to the floor.

"Give up?"he asked.

"N-never," I managed to stutter out.

He stared at me with those crimson orbs of his and I seemed to be sucked into them. I began to realize that Hyugga wasn't as bad as I had originally thought. Sure, he could be insensitive, but then he was so observant and selfless. Like now for instance, he was fighting me even though he didn't want to; he was sacrificing his happiness for mine.

I pushed Hyugga off me and set my hands across my knees. He stayed beside me, watching my house crumble down with me.

"Hyugga?"

"Hm," he replied.

"Thank you," I said as I looked at him.

He turned to me and cocked a questioning brow.

I smiled softly. "You're not as bad as I had originally thought…"

Natsume scoffed softly and then turned back to the building.

Involuntary tears began to leak from my eyes again. My house was burning. Sure we could rebuild it but it was never going to be the same. All of those memories couldn't be held in each room anymore; they'd have to take refuge in our minds.

I feared that I would forget them. Despite being a spy, I had a short term memory. What if I never recalled the annual making of our peanut blossoms again? Mom and Dad would be sad; after all, parents were with you to make memories.

"Polka."

I whipped my tears and looked at him with a feigned strong smile. "Yeah?"

Natsume stared at me for a long time. Then he returned to looking at the house and said, "its okay."

I couldn't believe my ears. This boy had hated me a mere hour ago and now he was trying to awkwardly comfort me. Even so, it worked.

I lunged towards him and began to sob into his chest. "They may be dead," I cried. "I won't be able to hold all of the memories."

Natsume seemed stunned at first, but he quietly patted my back after a while. "We're not sure yet."

"I'm a horrible, horrible person."

"No-"

"Why?" I asked. "Where are they?"

"I know where."

I looked up at the new voice and jumped to my feet. His blonde hair that was identical to my dad's was caught in the wind, causing his emerald eyes to narrow in distaste as his locks slapped him across the face.

"Kazu!"

He glanced at the house behind us and then at Natsume and I. "Come on. I have spare clothes in the car."

"Kazu did you figure out where Mom and Dad are?" I asked as we walked to his SUV.

"Yeah, they're in the hospital," he said curtly.

I sighed in relief, feeling a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. "Alice?"

"She's dead."

I stopped in my tracks. "What?"I whispered.

The blood on my hands that also tainted my feet was Alice's. She had always been there for me and I had manically bathed in the blood that told her death.

"The A.A.O. was here," Kazu continued. "Your parents were protecting you."

I kept my emotions at bay and calmly asked, "Why?"

"The A.A.O. wants you, Mikan," my uncle revealed."Your parents fought them and were badly injured. Alice, however, died; she was shot in the head.

For a minute, I was silent. Then I asked, "Where are they?"

"They're in the hospital. You can't see them," Kazu said as he crawled into his car.

I figured it was because they were in critical condition and weren't allowed to have visitors. However, not being able to see them worked out just fine because I had something that I had to take care of.

I crawled into the back seat and scooted over to allow Natsume in. "The A.A.O. is probably having some kind of party to celebrate having taken down two of Japan's best spies, right?"

"Yeah," he said, his voice dripping in disgust. "They're having a huge, formal ball. Why?"

I scoffed. "Because I'm going."

"Mikan that's un-"

"I'm not a little kid. Plus I'll bring backup.I can have a different name and bring small weapons like guns and daggers."

"No." He shook his head sternly. "That's not-"

"She needs revenge," Hyugga commented offhandedly.

Kazu looked at Natsume for a whileand then he turned back around and began to drive. "We need a plan; you and Hyugga will act as husband and wife along with the others."

"Hn," Hyugga answered.

"Why do I need to be with him?"I whined.

"Mikan, he's the international spy from America,"my uncle replied. "You need the utmost protection and the only one I can truly trust is Hyugga."

My jaw dropped and I turned to Hyugga. Sure enough, he was victoriously smirking as if he had won the Olympics. I could even see the gleam in his eyes that bragged, 'who's on top now'?

"You can either go back to school or come to my house," my uncle continued on.

"That's fine," I said."I have some business to do. Just drop me off near the tennis courts coming up."

Kazu tilted his head to look at me through the rearview-mirror. "Where are you going?"

I looked out the window. "I still have a mission that I missed school for."

"Okay," he replied, pulling over to the curb. "Be careful."

I smiled and waved goodbye, taking the spare clothes with me as Hyugga and I stepped out.

"I thought Alice assigned you the mission," Hyugga said, watching my uncle depart.

"She did," I replied,"and I think I know what it was."

He looked at me and we started towards our school. "How?"

"I don't know – just a feeling."

Natsume scoffed. "You're going to go off a feeling?"

I nodded, dolefully staring at the school as it appeared. Then, as I always did before a mission, I began to pull my auburn hair into a ponytail.

"What do you think it is?" he asked, having seen my remorse.

I stayed quiet, but I knew - the mission was to execute Hotaru. Natsume hadn't seen it because he had stayed in the living room as I had ran amuck but there had been a message written in blood in my room.

'Kill Hotaru' is what it had said. But, why?

"Alice, I can't believe you."

**Did you guys like it? Please review if you did.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
"Mikan! Mikan! Wake up!"Yelled someone. I turned around and groaned opened one eye to see misaki, nonoko, Anna and sumire over me with hotaru at the side with her phone in her hand.  
"What?"I asked.  
"We have a mission!"Squealed Anna.  
"We have to go as married couples with the new boys in our class and turns out they're spies' too." explained sumire. Coincidence. Thought sarcastically. "You're paired with hyugga.i'm paired with yuu tobita. The nerd." said sumire sadly.  
"I'm paired with koko."Said Anna dreamily.  
"I'm with ki."Said nonoko. She sighed heavily.  
"I'm with tsubasa."Said misaki. Hotaru kept quiet. "She's with ruka. We leave in an hour get ready."I jumped out of the bed and ran to the shower in my mini purple my usual shower I wore a strapless light pink dress that ended around mid calf at the back and at my thighs in the front I paired it with baby pink strap heels and a white blazer I did my makeup and let my hair lose so it feel on my waist .I wore a fake engagement ring and grabbed a gold clutch. I walked out of the bathroom and saw the other girls dressed. Anna was in a pink top with a flowy pink skirt. She wore them with black and pink strap heels. Her hair was in curls that were held with pins. Nonoko was in a navy blue shoulder strap dress that fell to her knees with blue and black platform heels. Her hair was in a boho as in a dark green dress that around her stomach twisted she wore simple green wedges with her hair in a curls pinned to one side. Misaki wore a sleeveless pink belt top with white studded shorts. She wore simple cream color ankle boots her hair was in a side braid. Hotaru wore a strapless lace top with white shorts and black knee high boots. Her hair was in a messy braid.  
"Ready to go?"I asked. They all nodded and hotaru eyed me knowing something was wrong. We all walked down the stairs linked arms. And I heard a knock on the door. I unlinked arms and ran to the door .I opened the door to see the boys standing there.  
"Hey."They said.  
"Hi come in."I said unlocking the locks. "One sec."I said before rushing to the banister and opening the secret door leading to the basement which was used for the weapon room grabbed 10 guns and two daggers that kazu gave me yesterday also came out with 12 fake id cards that said we were 22.i came out and handed everyone the id cards and guns. I kept the dagger to myself and hotaru.  
"Ready?"Asked hyugga.  
"Ready."I said confidently. We all got to our cars and drove to the hotel which was two hours away.  
"Hyugga?"I asked.  
"Yeah?"He replied.  
"You aren't going to tell about what happened yesterday right?"  
"Sure I won't tell." he said not taking his eyes off the road.  
"Who gave you this mission?"I asked curiously.  
"Your uncle. He considered what you said. But we're going under different names. I'm going as Noah hyugga. And you're my wife madilyn."He said. We arrived an hour later due to hyugga's crazy driving got out of the car and so did everyone else.  
"So rooms?"Asks nonoko.  
"We're supposed to share rooms." answers misaki. Looking at her phone.  
"Okay. I and hotaru will share one."I say but get cut off by hotaru.  
"Can't we have to share rooms with the guys? So you and hyugga share one." she says.  
"No way!"I screamed.  
"Shut up idiot we're supposed to be married that's why, okay? Now don't yell." threatened hotaru putting her hand on my mouth.  
"get your hand off my mouth or else."I growled muffled. She chuckled. And then I bit her hand. She pulled away.  
"MIKAN!"She yelled getting out her gun.  
"I'm out peace."I said running inside but fell to the floor and someone held out a hand to me. I took it and met eyes with a guy that had light brown hair and eyes. He helped me up.  
"Hello I'm shiki and you are?"He asked.  
"Uh madilyn hyugga."I said quickly.  
"Are you married?"  
"Yes my husband is outside right now."  
"Then he wouldn't mind if I borrowed you for a while would he?"He said leading me out.  
"Uh Noah! Noah!"I yelled hoping hyugga would come but he didn't. So I was led out by an unknown man. Hyugga where the hell did you go? thought.  
"So you are how old?"He asked.  
"22."I replied still looking back for hyugga but he was busy talking with others.  
"How long have you been with the AAO?"  
"5 years." he led me to a room and threw me inside.  
"Stop lying Mikan yukihara!"He yelled before closing the door and locking me inside. "Yeah boss we found her." he said into his phone. I pounded on the door.  
"HELP! SOMEONE! HELP ME!"I yelled. I sunk down to my knees and hugged them the room was cold and my blazer wasn't enough to keep the cold away. I shivered. I soon fell asleep. When I woke up I was being carried I looked up to see hyugga carrying me.  
"Where were you hyugga?"I asked faintly. He looked down.  
"Are you okay?"he asked.  
"You didn't answer my question. Where were you hyugga?"  
"Just go to sleep. We'll talk later."I closed my eyes and feel asleep to the sound of his heart beating.

Natsume point of view.  
As polka ran inside I asked what we were supposed to do during the mission and when the ice queen explained I noticed polka was not in the lobby I thought she was inside the room so I went up and checked but she wasn't there. I started to freak out. I checked with the lobby and they said they saw a guy going with her out of the room and she shouted Noah before she left. She was trying to get my attention. You idiot you didn't even pay attention thought to myself was going to beat the crap out whoever took her. I searched the hotel and saw a room. She had to be in there. I tried to open the door but it was locked I threw a kick at the door and it opened to reveal a girl lying there unconscious shivering. Mikan! I picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room.  
"Where were you hyugga?"I hear a voice say look down to see her awake but still shivering.  
"Are you okay?"I asked concerned. She has an angelic look on her face now.  
"You didn't answer my question. Where were you hyugga?"She asks again.  
" Just go to sleep. We'll talk later."I say as she lays her head on my chest she's soon asleep again. When we finally get up to our room I lay her down on the bed. I was about to leave when she grabs my wrist look back and she's awake.  
"Don't leave me natsume."She says faintly. I'm surprised sit down on the bed beside her. "I called you never came. Where were you?"She asks. We're both quiet for a second.  
"I was talking with the others. When I noticed you were gone I looked for you."I finally say.  
"It's cold natsume."She says faintly and then shivers. she's actually speaking to me nicely. What happened to the girl who yelled at me clawed and hated me? The barrier had come down.  
"I'll get the ice queen."I say trying to leave but notice he has her hand in mine.  
"Don't."  
Please review if you liked this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mikan's point of view.

I woke up and noticed hyugga was sleeping on the bed beside me and I was still in my dress that I wore yesterday.

"Hyugga. Hyugga."I said shaking him.

"let me sleep." he mumbled.

"Wake up."I said. I heard a buzzing sound and picked up my phone. It wasn't mine but it was hyugga's. I picked it up. It was an unknown number.

"hello?"I said into the phone.

"hey. Um who are you?"answered a girl.

"Um mikan sakura."I said using my fake last name.

"Well mikan sakura give the phone to my natsume-kun."the girl demanded.

"umm he's not an object. You don't own him. And who are you anyway?"I asked sharply.

"Luna koizumi. His girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"yeah and what are you to him?"

"uh his friend. I guess."I said sadly.

"well then give my natsume kun his phone." she demanded.

"he's sleeping.i'll tell him to return your call." with that I hung up and didn't bother to wake up hyugga anymore instead I got my phone and called hotaru.

"hello?"she replied sleepily.

"hey want to go to the beach?"I asked.

"Baka. Don't call me when I'm sleeping but sure.i'll phone the others."I grabbed my beach bag and wore my swimsuit under a loose dress and walked to hotaru's room. When I knocked I heard a gun shooting and ran into the room. To see hotaru shooting at ruka.

"hotaru! Stop!"I yelled. She turned to look back at me and said let's go. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the elevator. "why were you shooting at ruka!"I yelled in the elevator.

"because that idiot was being an ass."she said angrily.

"okay never mind." I said quietly. When we got to the beach I took off my dress and lied down on the blanket. Anna and nonoko sat beside me.

"mikan. What's wrong?"asked anna.

"nothing why do you ask?"I replied.

"you seem off did hyugga do something?"asked nonoko.

"he did it without knowing it."I replied.

"what?"they said together.

"his girlfriend called."

"what's wrong there?"asked misaki who was now sitting.

"His _girlfriend _called."I said again.

" mikan."She said hugging me.

"he didn't even tell me. And yet I fell for him.i'm so stupid."I kept saying. I felt like crying but of course I didn't.

"Don't worry. She's probably some bitch that he's going to dump." said misaki reassuring me.

"That's rude."

"Since when do you care?"

"I don't know.i'm going to the hospital."I said getting my bag and standing up.

"Mikan stay here. Plus why are you going to the hospital?"

"A mission to execute because then only can I get my name back for being mikan only spy in Japan."I said walking away started to run and bumped into someone. When I looked up I found two red orbs looking at me.

"What are you doing here polka?"Asked hyugga.

"Hyugga."I sneered. I ran past him and to my room.

Natsume's point of view

When I woke up. Polka was gone. I contacted ruka and he said that polka called the ice queen and they went to the beach. We made a plan and went there only to see polka running away. She bumped into me then ran away again. The girls glared at me.

"Why are you glaring at me?"I asked.

"Your girlfriend called." said the ice queen sharply.

"My who?"

"Hyugga. I could kill you right now." said misaki.

"Why what did I do wrong?"I asked.

"Figure out for yourself."

Sorry for this being so short. I was busy. I'll make the next one longer. please review


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mikan's point of view.

When I got back the room I heard my phone ring. I picked it up. It was the hospital.

"hello?"I said into the phone.

"mikan yukihara?"asked the lady on the phone.

"yes."

"you have to some to the hospital right now you're mother and father request you." with that she hung and dad? I opened the door and ran out of the hotel and to the beach.

"hotaru take me to the hospital."I said panting.

"what why?"she asked.

"no questions. i forgot my Ferrari at the mansion."

"why do you need to go to the hospital? The mission?"

"there is no f***ing mission! Never mind."I got out my phone and called kazu. He didn't pick up.

"mikan calm down." said Anna.

"Anna I can't! my mom and dad are in the hospital!i need to see them."I sunk down to my knees. "I need to see them."

"I'll take you." said hyugga.

"thank you hyugga."I said faintly. We got to his car and I sat down and he drove us back to Tokyo. Which was still two hours away. When we got there I ran inside and forgot to check in.

"um excuse me miss." said the lady at the check in.

"mikan yukihara."I said running to the room. Which was odd because I didn't know the room. But got to a room and saw mom and dad in it. I opened it and saw them look in my direction.

"mikan!"they exclaimed.

"mom! Dad!"I said.

"where you at the beach?"asks mom.

"yes."I say looking down at my shawl covered body.

"who's this sweetie?"I turn around to see hyugga standing behind me.

"uh natsume hyugga. My husband for a mission."I say quietly.

"HUSBAND!"yells dad. It made me, hyugga and mom flinch.

"only for a mission dad! Don't over execrate ."I say or more exclaim.

" what's the mission?" asks mom. I bit my lip. They would not approve the mission.

"sorry. But it's a secret plus when's youichi getting here?"I ask.

"he's still in France for a mission with ichigo."says mom.

"oh okay. I have to go. I'll visit you two when I'm done."

"wait mikan go home first. There's something left for you."

"what is it?"

"something you'll like." with that me and hyugga left. We went home. When I opened the door I saw a box in the middle of the floor. When I opened the box it was a deep blue dress with a deeper blue and diamonds belt. Sliver pumps, a sliver bracelet, sliver earrings, a gold necklace and a gold clutch were also inside.

"hyugga can you wait here while I get changed?"I asked.

"sure." after I went to my room and changed I did my makeup and made a braid in my hair. I went down and saw hyugga waiting for me.

"let's go hyugga."I said rushed to the door. I didn't want to talk to him. i felt betrayed, angry and sad. I was about to go outside when he took my wrist and pinned me to the wall.

"listen to me yukihara. She's not my girlfriend. she's not even a friend. I don't know who the hell she is. Okay!"he said trying to keep his temper. But it was failing. He sounded angry and heck even looked like he could kill someone.

"then why did she say she was!"I yelled. He filched.

"I don't know okay. She's just a mental stalker. Okay?"

"no hyugga. I'm not okay. i never will be. The mission Alice was going to give was to execute hotaru. I knew that. It was obvious. My best friend hyugga. I can't kill her. But I have a feeling Alice isn't dead either she has a dark secret she wasn't saying. i was a pawn in her chess game. I was forced to kill innocent people without the consent of my parents or my friends. It's not easy killing them they fight a lot. They beg and I'm supposed to kill them? I'm not a cold hearted killer."I can't believe I just did that? Again hyugga I barely know him and I told him like half of my life. So stupid. "hyugga let's go. We're supposed to be at the party in an hour."I said quietly.

"oh shit."with that we got into the car and drove off to Nagoya. We got there just in time. We got out of the car and I linked arms with hyugga.

"name?"asked the guy at the podium.

"Noah and madilyn hyugga."replied hyugga in a monotone voice.

"ah come in." he said moving aside. When we got in I saw shiki he was talking to someone and almost looking in my way. i hid behind hyugga. He looked at me curiously.

"shiki."I said straightening myself out knowing I had just made a fool out myself. Shiki now had his eyes on me and was glaring. i glared back. He excused himself and came over to me.

"miss hyugga. What a surprise to see you here." he said like we've known each other for years. He took my hand and kissed it. I felt like smacking him on the face and killing him right there but I knew that would jeopardize the mission. I was about to say something back when I was cut off by hyugga.

"can you keep your hands off my wife?"he asked taking my hand.

"oh sorry Mr. hyugga. It's just madilyn has been my long friend." said shiki.i was disgusted at what he said. "you wouldn't mind if I took her for a second would you?"he asked.

"I don-"started hyugga.

"of course he's mind. Right sweetheart?"I asked. Or more threatened

"yeah. I do mind." he said understanding the situation.

"of course it was nice to see you madilyn."said shiki leaving.

"that was a close call."I said sighing. It was only a second later that everyone was dancing. Me and hyugga also danced and then I had something in my hand. I opened it and it was a note from hotaru that said we have to talk i looked at her and smiled. She did understand me. She always has. The next thing I knew we switched partners and I ended up with shiki.

"shiki."I said frustrated. Why him? anybody but him. Suddenly he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the door.

"HYUGGA!"I yelled. But he didn't look up from his partner. "HYUGGA ARE YOU GOING TO LET YOUR WIFE GO OFF WITH SO-"I was cut off by a cloth on my mouth glared at shiki. I was so close to biting his hand off. I was pissed, and on top of that he just put a cloth on my mouth. I got out the dagger and I had tied to the back of my dress.(did I mention the dress is backless and she hid it on her waist.) and pointed it at him. I took off the cloth and was going to launch myself on shiki with the dagger except I didn't have did somehow he managed to get from my hands and was now holding it and launching himself at me. I was unarmed and a little depressed about the dagger and hyugga. All of a sudden I heard a shot and blood landed on me not before the dagger hit my waist of course. Shiki lied there dead and I was on the floor in agony. a figure came to my side and picked me up.

"are you okay?"they said urgently. It was hyugga.

"no. I need to go to the hospital."I said before fainting.

The next morning I woke up everything was white.i realized I was in the hospital with hotaru sitting beside me.

"mikan we need to talk." she said coldly. couldn't she show any emotion? After all I was in the hospital.

"sure what about?"I asked shortly simply not wanting to listen to her right now.

"the mission you got on the first day of school." she replied with still no emotion but her eyes said different.

"the mission?"I asked in disbelief.

"yeah the mission now tell me."

"okay the mission was something about you."

"me?"

"yeah. It was to execute you but since Alice is dead I don't have to do it. Hotaru. Hotaru? Hotaru?"I said waving my hand in front of her face. Nothing a second later she fell out of her chair and I burst out laughing.

That's all for now. Hope you guys liked it. If you have any suggestions please tell me in private message. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hotaru's POV:

The hospital curtains lifted in the air as the wind from outside swept across the stale room. I watched as Mikan shivered on her bed, pulling the covers up over her shoulders. I almost laughed at how ironic it seemed to be – how it was cold in the outer world but it could never compare to the ice inside my body now.

"The mission on the first day of school," I said to Mikan, remembering how she had bolted out of the room, picking Hyuuga instead of someone from our group. "What was that about?"

Mikan kept quiet for a second, and then asked, "The mission?"

"Yeah." I wanted to roll my eyes; what else could it be about? "Now tell me: what happened?"

She bit her lip and remained silent as she mulled it over. Then, stared at me with her innocent, truthful eyes that seemed to swim with emotions. I held her gaze, daring her to continue.

Mikan broke my gaze and shifted her eyes down to the floor in uncertainty and worry. "The mission was about you."

I held my face together, calmly raising a brow in interest and curiosity to urge her on. However, it felt like a dam had broken down in my head and I was starting to drown with questions. Who had done this? Why? What was the mission…? I crossed my arms and glared harshly at the pillow behind Mikan's head, observing the way that her auburn hair feathered out in swirls like a design.

After a while of retaining our silence I spoke, prodding expectantly, "Go on."

She took a deep breath, averting her eyes and watching solemnly as the curtains rose and fell. Finally, she turned to look at me with a face void of emotions and said, "It was to execute you."

I felt a force hit my chest and I stumbled back from the impact, gasping for air in desperation as my lungs collapsed. I could practically see myself slowly sinking to the bottom of the lake of my questions. I slowly began to lose sight of Mikan, the sun blazing above the rough waters. My hands reached out to try to swim to the top but it was futile. All I could see and hear was my screams muffled by the heavy liquid.

"…Hotaru?...Hotaru…? Hotaru?" Mikan had stood up and was holding onto my shoulders, staring at me in concern. "Alice, the one who assigned it to me, is dead, Hotaru. I don't have to do it."

I took a deep breath, marveling at how two sentences could lead me back to Earth, safe and well.

After a minute of regaining my composure, I looked up at her and asked calmly, "Why was the mission given to you?"

"Well…I only think that was the mission," she said, trepidation lingering in her eyes.

I nodded, showing her I understood. Despite everything, I needed to maintain my composure. I never wanted to scare Mikan. Once my thoughts became lucid, I began to see rationally again and realized that she would never kill me. Then, a question formed in my head: who was Alice?

I shook my head; there was a time and a place for everything. "Why do you think that was the mission?" I asked.

Mikan settled down on the bed again. "Well, the way Alice looked at you. She acted like you were her mortal enemy and she glared at you all the time. I knew something was up when she called me; her voice wasn't as smooth as it usually was, but it quivered like she needed to let the secret out right then and there," she explained.

Again, I thought of that one question. "Who is Alice?"

Mikan smiled softly, glad to momentarily be off the serious topic. "She was my family's maid."

I narrowed my eyes, dubious of her story. "And she glared at me?"

"Yeah, but it was hard to see since she would fake a smile." Mikan replied, lying on the bed.

"Lets not talk about it," I said, shaking my head. "We have to finish the mission…assuming your stab wound would allow it."

Her eyes beamed brightly in excitement and she put her arms up to the sky saying, "Yes!" Then she winced in pain, slowly lowering her arms and laughing sheepishly.

I dropped the pile of clothes that I had brought for her onto the bed and turned around. "Get changed, idiot. We're going for a ride."

Mikan perked up behind me. "Oh? Where to?"

I rolled my eyes, reverting back to my renowned title 'Ice Queen'. "Headquarters."

Mikan's POV:

After two hours, Hotaru and I were back in my house where the gang stood with my uncle.

I smiled. "Kazu."

"Mikan?" he replied in confusion. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the hospital wresting."

I shrugged and sat on the sofa across from everyone. "The mission..."

They all waited patiently for me to continue. When I didn't, Kazu prompted, "Yeah?"

"The dagger…"

Again, they waited and again, he asked, "Yeah?"

"The dagger…was a flop!" I yelled in disbelief.

"I-Impossible. It couldn't have been a flop," stammered Kazu.

"They were about to stab me when the knife slipped from their hand. There was a certain amount of force to it but not much. All I have is a small cut that goes two inches deep." I shook my head and sighed. "Anyway, why did you call us here, Kazu?"

He grinned. "You'll see."

I leaned back against the couch, crossing my arms and sticking out my tongue in irk. Suddenly, the entire couch fell backwards. For a minute, I scrambled to stay upright, but it was no use. I fell back along with the couch and hit the wall.

I rubbed my head and grew red. "Kazu, you damn excuse for an uncle!"

Misaki, Anna and Nonoko came to my side and helped me up, all attempting to conceal their amused smirks. When I sat up, I found Hotaru staring brightly at her camera while Sumire laughed her head off. All of the boys stood there, shocked and not understanding what had just happened.

"You do realize," I started grimly, "that I just got out of the hospital, right?"

"Yup," he said, popping the 'p'.

"Then why?" I yelled furiously.

"That, my dear, is a trap for the A.A.O. They know that you live here and are most likely planning to use that knowledge to their advantage. So, from now on, you'll be living with me."

I shook my head. "No, that's too simple. I have to go somewhere. I'll be back late," I said leaving.

"Are you going to the hospital?"

"Yeah. I'll need the Porsche for this though; I'm visiting Mina."

Kazu's eyes widened. "Mina? The traitor?"

I cringed softly. "Yeah, that Mina."

But Mina wasn't a traitor; she was forced to go against us and now she held that name. Mina told me the truth, about how it was the A.A.O.

I closed the door shut behind me before anyone could utter a retort and ran for the car. I jumped in and quickly pulled out, waving sweetly as Kazu opened the door and yelled, "Don't you dare!"

As soon as I had pulled onto the main road, I noticed someone was following me. I stepped fully on the gas and maneuvered through the traffic, making sharp turns every chance I could to throw them off. Within a minute, they were gone, and I was off to the hospital again.

I parked the car and got out, pulling my shades on my head. I walked into the hospital and went to check in when I suddenly felt someone's hand brush past my hip. I grabbed it and turned around, ready for a fight, only to find Hyugga standing there.

"Hyugga!"I yelled, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Let go of my hand first," he snapped back.

I let go and crossed my arms across my chest. "Did Kazu make you come?" I asked, already thinking of how I was going to kill him.

"Yeah."

I thought for a moment then asked, "Was that you who was following me then?"

He nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking the other way.

"I thought I lost you…"

He chuckled. "With that weak attempt? No."

I sighed and turned away from him, ignoring as he followed. We walked to my parent's room and when I peered in, I could see them trying to walk and regain their balance. I cracked open the door and smiled.

"Mikan!" Mom exclaimed as she hugged me. I hugged her back as she asked, "So what brings you here?"

"Mom, it's about Mina. Will you listen? Dad you too?" I asked. Mom bit her lip and looked over at my dad. I looked at Hyugga who shrugged.

Dad thinned his lips and then smiled gently. "Sure. We'll listen; but you know, Mikan, we already told you not to go near her anymore."

I nodded "I know but there's something that you should know." I took a deep breath and revealed the secret she had begged me to keep. "Mina wasn't a traitor; she was forced to kill Ikuto. The A.A.O. said if she didn't they would kill her family. They blackmailed and used her."

"We don't have any proof of that, Mikan," Mom stated harshly.

"You have to believe her. Mina and I have been friends since we were born. Come on, she's basically your daughter!" I argued.

"Mikan, we know that, but for all we know she could be lying to you," Dad reasoned evenly.

"No she wouldn't!" I looked at them pathetically. How could they not believe us? Mina would never lie; I would never lie!

"Let's go, Hyugga," I said, storming out of the door with the boy following me and trying to say something. With all of my anger pent up in my head, I couldn't hear a word he – or anyone for that matter – said. Mina was innocent; I knew it.

That's all for now please review.


End file.
